Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Rescue Saga
FREE JOIN Rules *No godmodding. If your character gets hit by an attack that can kill them, then they are dead. Just remember they can always be brought back with the Dragon Balls. *Don't edit every 2 seconds. *All fan characters can only be used by their creator. *All characters created by Akira Toriyama are free to use by anyone. *Stick to the plot. It's okay for a small side story, but not another plot. Plot The heroes finally think they get a vacation as they arrive at the concert, but of course, for our heroes, there is never a time to rest. Characters Lise Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan ChiChi Piccolo Bulma Yamcha Mr. Popo Vegeta Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Ultimate Buu Brocc Rigor Hatsune Miku (DragonBall UF) Eli(Universe 7) Episode 1: The Concert Matthew: Ok cool 5th row not a bad seat Bulma: So we sit here? Yamcha: Don't worry bulma i got special seats for us *Pulls out 2 golden tickets Bulma: OH MY GOSH YAMCHA YOU GOT US FRONT ROW SEATS YOU'RE THE BEST!!! Brocc: This isn't bad! (The crows cheers as hatsune miku comes on stage) Yamcha: Oh and one more thing Bulma Bulma: Theres more??? Yamcha: *Pulls out a backstage pass* Kalib: Ok i think he is overdoing it now Austin: Yep totally Bulma: YAMCHA THIS IS THE--- (Everything goes dark and everyone screams) Bulma: WORST DAY EVER WHAT HAPPENED!!!??? Brocc: So uh... What's going on???? (The lights come on and miku is missing) Bulma: Where is she??? (The crowd gasps very loudsly) Studio Employee: Uhhhhh technical difficulty? Errrrr ummm Studio Manager: Don't worry we will get this fixed Studio Employee: MIKU WHERE ARE YOU!? Bulma: *Gets out of her seat and goes back stage* Studio Employee: Uhhhh excuse me ma'am you can't be back here right now Bulma: I have a backstage pass now where is mku!? Studio Employee: I don't know we're trying to find her! Yamcha: DANG IT! I was so close! Brocc: Bummer I was kinda looking foward to this concert. Bulma: Bring her back NOW! Studio Employee: SECURITY!!!!! (Security carries everyone out) Bulma: What the heck why didn't you use your powers??? Goku: Well sorry Bulma they are the law we have to listen to them Krillin: Yeah and besides Miku's gone theres not gonna be a concert now. Bulma: I refuse to leave until we find miku! Holly R.: *Points to someone flying in the air* I think we just found her Bulma: Where? Matthew: Someone is carrying her away!!! (The kidnapper flies into the clouds with miku) Austin: Darn it where did they go? Bulma: CATCH WHOEVER ITIS!!! Yamcha: I'm on it *Flies into the air* Holly R.: Hey matt how come you neve fly into action like that Matthew: Oh boy here we go... Holly R.: What's that supposed to mean? Matthew: It means you are annoying the crap out of me!!! Everyone: O_O Krillin: BURN! Horenso:*Steps in front of Matthew* That's no way to talk to a lady. Matthew: Lady? YEAH RIGHT!!!!! Holly R.: How dare you! Kalib: Holy crap matt snapped! Austin: Uhhhhhhh wow this is getting awkward. Holly H.: Oh boy. Horenso: I suggest you take that back... right.NOW. Matthew: Why it's not like you like her or anything. Yamcha: *Flies back down* Sorry i couldn't see who took miku Krillin: Oh good the awkwardness is gone thanks to yamcha Yamcha: Uhhhh your welcome i think? Horenso: What!!?? Haha, you are quite funny! Yamcha: How was that funny? I'm so confused Bulma: Forget about being funny and think about finding miku!!! Yamcha: Ok sheesh *Covers mouth* Oops Krillin: Uh oh... Goku: Here comes the awkwardness again (As the kidnapper flies, a shadowed figure swoops down, smashing into the kidnapper, sending it crashing into the ground.) Horenso: There's the evil-doer! Brocc: And there's Miku! We have to get them! Horenso: I got Miku! Brocc: I got the kidnapper!*both fly up* Figure: *Crosses arms and grins, features still cannot be seen.* Brocc: Hey! That's my stance you're copying! *Charges a blast in right hand* Figure: Geez! Calm down! Brocc: Huh? *Stops flying, extinguishes blast* Kalib: HE'S TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU!!! Austin: Wait a minute? Figure: *Thoughts: Dang he recognizes me i better think of something quick....I GOT IT!* Hey Austin! Austin: How do you know my name? Figure: *Teleports behind austin and steals his energy* Austin: HEY MAN LET GO!!!! Brocc: Wait is that...? Oh man I gotta save Austin! *Teleports* Figure: *Thoughts: Good now that Brocc is coming this way...* SEE YA! *Flies up and takes miku from horenso* Miku: HELP! *Trying to break free* Kalib: Darn it i told you! Matthew: IM COMING HA!!!! *Transformsinto super saiyan and flies after the Figure* Brocc: Come on Horenso! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* Figure: *Fires some ki blasts* Matthew: *Dodged* Horenso: *Turns into a Super Saiyan and blocks the blasts* childsplay! Kalib: *Hits the figure with a suprise attack* Figure: *Drops miku* WHY YOU LITTLE! Miku: AH!!!! Matthew: Got Ya! *Catches her* Guys i'm gonna find a safe place for miku to hide DISTRACT HIM Horenso: Just like you to run away from a fight. Familiar Voice: Hey guys! Need some help? Matthew: So you would rather have the life of this beautiful lady taken then have her in safety and me coming back when she is safe? Goku: NO TIME TO ARGUE JUST GO ALREADY! Brocc: Who is that guy? Familiar Voice: Hang on! I'm coming! Horenso:'' I'm just saying that it's not unusual to see you flee from a battle, now hurry and save her so we can take care of him! Figure: NO! BRING HER BACK NOW!!! *Flies after matthew* Krillin: Why do you want her so badly!? *Flies after the figure* Figure: HA! You think i am dumb enough to tell you my plan? Brocc: No, but we knew the short one was dumb enough to ask. Horenso: ZING! Krillin: Not funny guys! he is getting away! Holly H.: I got him *Jumps on the figure back* Figure: What the heck Get off Holly! Holly H.: How do you know my name too??? Brocc: Because, that guy is- *Grinds teeth* I'm coming Holly! *Teleports* Holly R.: Who is it? Figure: *Seriously let go you're gonna tear off my disguise.......*Realizes the fail*.....DARN IT! Holly H.: *Rips off the disguise* Brocc: I think it's that David guy you guys let go! Horenso: Right behind you! Episode 2: Catch that Criminal David: DARN IT! *Flies away* Austin: He is getting away!!! David: I guess I'll use this *Puts hands to forehead* SOLAR FLARE!!!!! *Solar Flare blinds everyone* Kriillin: Just another cheap imitation! Brocc: Darn. You guys just had to let him live, huh? I knew he would come back for vengeance! Goku: He's not that far. I can feel his power level. Come on! *Goku flies, everybody follows him* (As David flies, there is a snap, and Rigor(!!) appears in front of him.) Rigor: 'Sup? Horenso: Aww yeah it's Rigor! Brocc: ... Rigor: Come on Brocc you still mad that I left you guys? Anyway let's get David! Brocc: Let's go! We don't have any time for chit-chat! Goku: He is this way follow me! Rigor: *Flies after Goku* Sorry I was a bit late! Had to get things settled... Goku: *Talks while flying with the others* Did you bring back your family? Rigor: *Nods and smiles* Yep. Goku: Where are they? Rigor: On Earth, approximatley 7 miles from your house, Kakarot.. well, some of them, anyway. One went off to a swamp, and the other's in this mountain range. Goku: I see. Well good for you! Well that's enough talk. We have to get David! *Flies faster with the others* {C {C}Rigor: *Nods* Let's go. Brocc: *Thoughts: Rigor's back, huh? He could help getting that David guy much easier. But I wonder what he's planning...* David: Drat they arecatching up.....distraction time *Shoots a kamehameha at Holly* Holly H.: AHHH *Dodges* What was that for? Brocc: Haah! *Fires a Spiraling Blast* Rigor: All right! *Fires Eraser Cannon* Brocc: END OF THE LINE DAVID!!!!! David: Hey remember when i did this? SOLAR FLARE *Flies away* HAHAHAHAHAHA Rigor: *Covers eyes* I swear... that is totally spam. Brocc: The bas--- Grah! Rigor: *Uncovers eyes* Don't worry... David totally sucks at using it. Matthew: Ok i'm back so what did i miss? Holly R.: WHY IS THERE A LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR CHEEK!? Matthew: ... SOOOOOO who was that guy? Brocc: It was David. And You shoulda wiped that lipstick off your cheek, hehe! *Everybody laughs exept for Holly R. who lookes pretty pissed* Rigor: I have to agree. Matthew: Erm *Wipes it off* So are we gonna go catch him? Goku: Well i don't really see a reason to Krillin: Yeah he dosent have miku anyno--- wait did ou leave miku alone!? Matthew: Of course not what do you think i am stupid? I left her with bulma and yamcha they went home because bulma was really pissed. Rigor: Bet she won't be for long. Brocc: But we can't let our guard down. David's probaly planning something big. Darn I shoulda killed him! Kalib: If it wasn't for that solar flare Goku: Uh oh... Krillin: What? Goku: I forgot to tell ChiChi that i was even going to kame house she is probobly worried! Krillin: Oh dude you are in trouble haha! Goku: OH MAN!!! Brocc: You seem afriad of this Chi-Chi woman is she your wife? Rigor: GAH! Not as much trouble as I'm going to be in! Brocc: And what's wrong with you? Rigor: Oh, haha, nothing, IjustconvienientlyforgottotellmyownwifethatIwasleavinginthefirstplace. But yeah, nothing's wrong. Brocc: I'm not stupid, Rigor, I know what you said, but I had no idea you had one! Rigor: Eh... heheh... I'mdoomedabsolutelydoomedshe'llkickmybutt. Umm... hey, Kakarot... want to go... check to make sure she doesn't get mad at you further? Goku: *Shivering* O....k...... Krillin: Well i don't wanna be there to see that, lets head back to kame house guys and think of a plan on how to find david Rigor: Well, I'll... be right with... you... Kakarot let's- *Launches off into the air, flying at supersonic speeds* Brocc: AAAANNNNNDDDDD... They're gone. Well I'm coming with you guys. We must watch over Miku and make sure David doesn't get to her! Matthew: RIGHT LETS GO!! *Flies to kame house* Holly H.: Well he was sure in a hurry to see her Holly R.: I don't see whats so iportant that he has to rush off like that Brocc: Um... He really wants to see Miku. I guess we should go follow him. *Flies off* Holly R.: OOOOOO I CANT BELEIVE HIM!!! (Everyone else heads back to kame house) Holly R.: So miku it was nice knowing you see ya later Matthew: Woah wait she should stay here a little longe i mean really she just got kidnapped for no reason an hour ago! Brocc: Wow. Holly R.: SHUT UP BROCC!!! Holly H: Hey don't talk to him like that! Yamcha: Heh at last we aren't acting like that Bulma: Yeah. Matthew: If i ignore someting annoying it will go away......OK HOLLY IM IGNORING YOU! Kalib: Burn......just....burn Brocc: *Thoughts: These kids have some issues* Holly R.: You know what!?.....no....just...forget it *Walks outside and screams as loud as she can* Brocc: What's wrong with her? *Sighs* *Thoughts: To be put up with a bunch of kids, this is torture!!!* Horenso: Matt, I'm getting sick and tired of you treating her like that. Matthew: KIDS!? I have to inform you that i'm 15 years old Brocc: Matt, man, you gotta fix this dispute between you two. It's making my head hurt! I hate you this, I hate you that, IT'S ANNOYING!!! Horenso: I agree. I'm gonna see if she's okay*leaves* Brocc: Horenso, don't bother. Matt has to fix this. Horenso: *pokes head out to talk to Brocc: The way I see it, he'll only make things worse. They'll be better off distant from each other. Brocc: I guess. Give her some time, Matt. She'll come around. Voice: EXACTLY what I told Rigor. Matthew: No i am just done with her. I'm just gonna totally ignore her Kalib: Why would you do that? Matthew: Yamcha told me to (Meanwhile outside) Horenso: You all right? (Unseen, a figure with brilliant orange skin, black ponytail and goatee, wearing ratty jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket appears on the roof, watching.) Holly R.: Not really. Horenso: Well why not? Holly R.: Well Matt is just annoying me. Horenso: Just ignore him. He can't see that he's friends with one amazing girl. One day, he's gonna realize what kind of a jerk he is. Don't let it get to you. Holly R.: He isn't really a jerk he's just dumb. Like it all started when were gonna wish Rigor back. Me and Matt got lost and he acted like nothing was wrong but we could've died out there. Oh and you think i'm amazing? *Blushes* Horenso: Nah, I don't think so. I know so. Holly R.: *Entire face turns pink* Horenso: How are you doing that with your face? Holly R.: Oh it's uhhhh ar uh skin condition yeah a skin condition nothing else...heh.....heh Orange Guy: *Chuckles* She's lying, you know. Holly R.: Who are you supposed to be!? Orange Guy: I'm... me! Holly R.: Ummmmmm i meant what is your name? Orange Guy: Hmmm... my real name leaves a sane mind in tatters, so, since I'm the last of my species, I shall simply call myself... Grif. That's what everyone knows me by, anyway. Holly R.: Ok........weird. So what are doing here anyways Girf? Grif: Wondering whether or not I should meet the people Rigor's talked so much about. Holly R.: Oh so you know Rigor? You must be a good guy then right Grif: In theory. Holly R.: What do ou mean theory? It's a fact right? Because if not then we will have to beat you down Grif: I don't want to hurt anybody, but I don't want to go battle evil. (Krillin comes out side) Krillin: WOAH WHO IS THAT!? Grif: Chill! My name's Grif, and I'm an artist, marital advice counselor, courting conselour, sculptor, soccer player, and everything else! Krillin: Ummmmm ok? How can i trust you? I don't evven know you! Holly R.: Oh yeah thats right! Grif: Oookay... *Holds up fingers, counts down as he mentions people* Rigor trusts me. A Namekian trusts me. A banished son of a Kai trusts me. One of the last Saiyan females trusts me. I'm invulnerable to most injuries, and I'm a pacifist. Krillin: A Pacifist? Holly R.: It means he is afraid to fight Krillin: You're scared to fight BWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA Grif: Says the guy who's been killed... what? Five times by now? Or am I missing some? Krillin: At least i actually did something! (Everyone else comes outside) Matthew: Horenso whats all this yelling Holly H.: Who is that guy? Holly R.: Here we go again... Grif: Okay... I'm one of Rigor's friends, I live in a swamp, and I'm an artist and part-time relationship counselor. Happy? Holly R.: Relationship Counselor??? Ok now i'm really intrested. Grif: What?! Ah... why? Holly R.: *Points to Matthew* Matthew: What? What did i do? Grif: Uh... huh... I see. Holly R.: So can you please um help us Matthew: I dont need any help i'm done with her Kalib: Yeah right Grif: ... Are you both Saiyans? If so.. then give it a bit. *Grins slightly, then suddenly poofs away as Rigor returns, head wrapped in a bandage and holding an arm gingerly.* Rigor: Hi, guys... ow. Brocc: He beat you up or something? Brocc: Who the heck is this guy? Rigor: That... was a friend of mine... ow. *Rubs arm* Episode 3: Interrupted Miku: Why did he dissapear when you came back? Rigor: Because... he probably thought Razen was coming with me... and Razen kicks him into houses... alot. Ow. And no, it was not Grif who beat me up... it was someone else. Miku: Ok..... Matthew: Ok so then wh (David comes flying in and drop kicks Matthew in the face) Matthew: OW WHAT THE HECK Brocc: DAVID!!! David: I'm here to get my money maker back! Austin: Money Maker? Rigor: I think he means her! *Gets in defensive position, can only use one arm though. Goes SSJ* Matthew: How are you gonna make money off of her? Miku: Yeah i would never put on a show so you could earn money! David: Thats not the way i willearn money i have a different plan. Matthew: *Gets up* Well spit it out or we will have to beat it out! Rigor: I'll get Kakarot! *Quickly teleports to Goku's Place* Kakarot? Out here, quickly!.... if there's any of you left. Goku: ChiChi can i go now? ChiChi: NO! *Hits Goku with a frying pan* Sorry i can't go.....ow... (Meanwhile) Matthew: Wll I'm waiting SPIT IT OUT! David: Think about the billions of dollars people would pay to have their precious little singer back. Rigor: Kakarot! We need you, right now! Goku: I......can't ChiChi: He is not allwed to leave this house! He had me worried sick! Miku: And what if i don't want to come with you David? David: Then i will do this! *Flies towards miku* Matthew: WATCH OUT! Miku: *Grins and shoots a lazer out of something she is wearing on her wrist* David: OW WHAT THE? Matthew: That was amzing! Miku: *blushes* Austin: How did you do that? Yamcha: *Cough* Bulma *cough* Rigor: Mrs... Uh, Kakarot?... my wife is steemed at me too, but she let me go! And we need Goku! Goku: Uh oh...... ChiChi: MRS KAKAROT MRS KAKROT!!!!!????? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!!! Goku: Don't ever call her my saiyan name it's a bad idea dude Rigor: I don't even know what she looks like! You two are inside the house, I'm out here, I can barely move one of my arms.... and WE NEED GOKU'S HELP! ChiChi: With what!? David: *Punches Krillin into Kame House* Matthew: OOOOO HEY KRILLIN IS THE HOUSE OK? Krillin: Shut up. Rigor: An old friend turned enemy is trying to kidnap this world famous singer, Miku or whatever, and... we'll, we're trying to stop him. Can Goku come out now? ChiChi: Fine but he better be home by supper. Goku: I will i will. Rigor: C'mon, Kakarot! *Takes off, rubbing bandage on head* Miku: *Fires another lazer out of her wrist* David: HA! *Dodges and tries to punch miku* Matthew: *Grabs his fist* HEY! YOU CAN'T HIT LADIES! (Back to Goku and Rigor, flying along.) Rigor: ... So, how badly did she hurt you? Goku: Does this large bump on my head answer your question?! *Points on the bump* Now come on we have to go faster! {C Rigor: *Speeds up* Oh, so you got off easy? Goku: MAN MY WIFE IS SCARY!!! Rigor: Still... got off easy. Goku: What do you mean i have to be home by dinner which is in like what 2 hours. Anyway can we hurry up or should I just use Instant Transmission? Rigor: Instant transmission. And, plus, I have to be home in 1 HOUR. Goku: Okay then, grab my shoulder. Rigor: *Grabs* (Meanwhile) David: *Punches Matt ito the groun* Oh sorry i forgot that i wasn't supposed to hit girls Matthew: Oh haha! So funny! Brocc: Then stop fighting a girl and fight with me! *Rushes towards David* (Goku and Rigor appear between them) Mathhew: NOT FUNNY! David: You guys honestly forgot i stole Austin's energy didn't you *Dodges Brocc* Rigor: That doesn't mean we can't beat you! *Goes SSJ2* Brocc: Let's go Rigor! *Transforms into a SSJ2* Rigor: *Nods* Just like old times. Brocc: *Smiles and nods* Just like old times. Rigor: *Launches forward, quickly disappears* Brocc: *Fires a Spiraling Blast* Rigor: *Appears behind David, grabs head, forces him to stay put.* (The Spiraling Blast hits David, while Rigor moves out of the way) Rigor: Now that's more like it! *Fires an Eraser Shot Volley towards the falling David, the blasts catch him* Brocc: Take this! *Does Destruction Combination, a powerful combo of blows ended with a golden blast* David: Man, these guys are trouble! Brocc: It doesn't seem like he's that effected! Matthew, protect Miku at all times! *Charges a blast* Matthew: Ok! Kalib: *Charges a kamehameha* David: MULTI-FORM TECHNIQUE!!! *David creats 5 of himslef and sends them after Holly H. Holly R. Austin Brocc and Rigor* Goku: I'm coming! *Jumps in the air and fires some ki blasts* Rigor: *Leaps forward, hitting the duplicates that the Ki blasts don't land on, destroying them all.* Horenso: Why am I not doing anything?*Charges a Proton Flasher* Brocc, I'm gonna need some time! Brocc: Alright! And if your ultimate attack doesn't work, I'll use mine! Rigor: Don't forget I still have one to bust out! (The real David sneaks up behind miku) Mathew: Watch out! Miku: Huh? David: *Grabs miku* Matthew: DARN IT *Grabs Davids leg* David: *Starts flyinh* Let go pest! Matthew: NO!!! Brocc: YOU WON'T GET AWAY! *Uses Instant Transmission and punches David* Thanks to Horenso for teaching me this technique. Now somebody grab Miku! Horenso: Almost ready....*a large red blast charges; Horenso is in a position like a Final Flash* Matthew: I got Miku! Brocc: Well what are you waiting for Horenso!? Fire that thing! Horenso: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!*Fires blast about the size of 5 Final Flashes combined* Brocc: Wow such power! David: OH NO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Matthew: *Climbs up David and pushes Miku out of Davids arm& David: NO!!!!!!! Matthew: AAAAAGGGHHH!!!!! (David and matt both get hit by the blast) Brocc: Where'd your aim go Horenso some of the blast hit Matt so David didn't get the full effect of that blast! (The smoke cleared, Matt is still standing, but so is David) Brocc: My turn. Matthew: *walks away from Dacid* HOOOO BOI That one right there was a doozy *Falls flat on his face* David: OH HAHAHAHA THATS TOO RICH! Brocc: Didn't you hear me David it's my turn. *Charges a small golden blast in his right hand* David: Oh somehow i completley forgot about you.........holy crap i am so toast there is not escape ahhhh someone saveme oh no......and stuff Austin: He is faking it he has a trick up his sleeve! Miku: Da da daaaa captain obvious has arrived Brocc: David? Shut up. *Throws the ball, grows in size* David: Is that it??? Brocc: *Makes the energy ball split into several smaller energy balls around David* Matt, you might wanna move. Matt" Okie dokie smokey! *Still dizzy from the earlier blast as he ends up moving right into the blast* David: I can't stop winning! Brocc: Darn it Horenso grab Matthew! Horenso: Okay! *Flies in and leaves with Matthew* Brocc: Okay good. Rigor: *Fires some small energy binds to hold David in place* Hook, line, and sinker. David: And the winning just stopped.....AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Miku: *Runs over to matthew and horenso* Are you ok? Matthew: I'm fine sugarcake Miu: *Giggles* Sugracake? Matthew: Hows about we go strolling through lollipop world *Passes out* Rigor: And... I'm just gonna ignore the rest of this. Brocc: You can't dodge this David! The balls are completely surrounding you! TAKE THIS!!! *Swings his hands and all the balls hit David, making a large explosion occur* David: OW!!!!! Jeez ok im tired of taking hits! MY TURN *Forms a large purple energy ball and throws it at Rigor and Brrocc* Rigor: *Powers up, raises hands* Imma gonna catch it! Horenso: *on the ground, gasping* Hehe...He's got your number David...uhh.... Brocc: I'll help you catch it! But I can't believe my attack did nothing! At least it caused SOME damage. Rigor, it's your turn! Rigor: *Grips blast, is slowly pushed back, but not giving up much ground* Brocc: *Holds on to blast as well* Rigor! Let's blast this thing away! Rigor: Gotcha! *Begins charging a large Eraser Cannon* Brocc:Haa! *Charges a Spiraling Blast from both hands, then fires them* Rigor: HAAAAAAA!! *Fires an Eraser Cannon. While doing this, his hair breifly flickers green-ish.* Horenso: *still on the ground* D-d-did I see....?*passes out* Brocc: Good now while you charge your attack I'll help fight against the David clones! *Flies away* {C}Rigor: *Puts all energy into the blast, is still making little leaway.* Female Voice: Pyrocannon! *Energy beam shoots out and helps Rigor push it back on David* David: Ugh.....*Gets up* Brocc: Huh who's she? Never mind I must help Holly and the others! (Female Saiyan wearing traditional battle armor, and long, Raditz-like hair (but much shorter) descends). Female Saiyan: Honestly, Rigor, I don't know why I haven't followed you before. Brocc: Wait a minute that armor is that a Saiyan!? Rigor: Who-freakin-rah, Separi. Wait, did you leave Parigor alone all by himself?! Separi: Relax, he'll be fine. Horenso: *struggling back up* We can greet..ugh....each other later. We need to fight. Brocc, I need some energy! Brocc: Is that his wife? Anyway I must help the others! {C}Rigor: Is David down? That blast hit him hard... Separi: *Runs over, tosses Horenso brief orb of her energy* Horenso: *finally standing up* Thank you, much appreciated*nods, then flies up to Brocc* Brocc: Horenso! Let's help fight the David clones! *another female sayain appears* Female sayain 2: STOP! Stop this instant! I cant believe you guys are fighting over a ''pop star!! gezz! David: *Thoughts: I better get out of here while they're distracted there are way to many of them* *Flies away* Kaib: There he goes Matthew: Nah just let him go.. *others are like who is she and she sences it* FS2:If youare wondering who i am, i am Katniss/Lise, princess of all sayains, for my brother, Vegeta, Is technicly King although he callshimself "Prince". Brocc: Now Vegeta has a sister?! I thought he only had a brother, Tarble! Rigor: When I thought a lot of Saiyans survived, I never imagined this! Brocc: What proof do you have that you're Vegeta's sister?! Separi: She's a Saiyan, though. Rigor: No duh. Separi: *Kicks Rigor* Brocc: Where are all of these Saiyans coming from!? Separi: There was a planet on the outer edges of Frieza's space. It was different from the others. It contained large numbers of powerful fighters. A army of Saiyans was needed to take them down. When we found out what Frieza had done, we scattered. Some relocated to a new planet, others went their own way. *Shrugs* At least that's how I got out. Brocc: I was just flew away in a ship and got lucky... Well, unlike my father............... *Goes into a deep silence and stays still for a while* Rigor: I was born and raised on the planet were my father died... Brocc and Horenso know the rest. Brocc: But that was the past. This is the present. We must kill David if we want to change the future! Haah! *Charges all of his Super Saiyan 2 power* Rigor: *Nods, powers up, then flinches, coughing a bit. Aura fades* Brocc: Rigor you okay? Rigor: I-it's like I... hit a wall... inside of me... Gah! *Lurches forward slightly* Brocc: You need some energy? You have a sickness? What's wrong!? Rigor: N-no... it's.. okay... *Stands up, powers up again, aura flickers, but finally stays strong* Episode 4: The Cowards Way Out Brocc: Where is David? Is he even alive? Rigor: *Looks down* I don't believe it! He chickened out! Brocc: He ran away?! The coward! *Goes back into base form* Separi: And good riddance. Rigor: *Goes back in base form* Lise: Well I hope all of you are all right! I'm not a normal Saiyan though, my mum said I had a kind of quiet power that made me special.. and where is that one girl you were fighting over? Is she all right? Rigor: Yeah, she's fine. Lise: do you still want proof? Separi: Proof of what? Lise: Proof that im his sister. One of you guys asked for proof... Rigor: Sure.... Lise: you see this *points to somthing on her neck* I t'smy fathers madlaion * hands to Rigor* Dont touch the middle. Rigor: Well, I can't tell. *Tosses it to Brocc* Lise: Please dont toss it it's very vaulable and do you want the earth to explode? Rigor: *Shrugs* Anyway, that's Brocc, my friend. Horenso, my other friend. I'm Rigor, and this is Separi. Separi: Hello. Lise: Hi every one! I knew your names already because you are all sayains correct? Krillin: Well Actually i'm not a saiyan Rigor: I don't think she was talking to you. Lise: No Krillin, i wasnt talking to you. Krillin: Oh. Matthew: I'm a saiyan Austin: Me too. Miku: I'm not Rigor: Anyways, what do we do now? Separi: YOU need to get home. Goku: Home.....home.....OH DARN IT *Flies away* Matthew:Why does Rigor have to go? Separi: He has a CHILD *Looks at Rigor* at home... and it's HIS turn to feed him potatoes. Rigor: But... but... aw... Horenso: It is your child, please take care of him. Rigor: B-but... when he... has potatoes he... aw.. Yamcha: Well see ya Rigor: Y-you're... just abandoning me? Separi: *Grabs Rigor's shoulder* Time to go. Brocc: *Sighs of boredom* *Thoughts: That David guy better hope he doesn't run into me! And if I don't teach him a lesson, Brorenso will!* (Rigor and Separi take off, flying) Rigor:... I could have knocked that blast back myself, you know. Separi: Rigor, just shut up. Krillin: Looks like Rigor and Goku are in trouble again. Kalib: Those guys have weird families Brocc: I couldn't agree more... Horenso: I'd like to have a family, weird or not. I want a son or daughter. I envy Rigor for that. Brocc: Sometimes, I wish I had a son, believe it or not. Holly H.: Well you can have one. Everyone: O_o Austin: Awkward..... Brocc: *Studders* Der-her-um uh... *Stratches head* *Thoughts: This is pretty wierd! Somebosy, please change the subject!* Horenso: I feel a change of subject is needed, who agrees. PSYCH! Brocc: *Telepathy: Horenso, you bastard!* Horenso:*Telepathy: Hahahaha! I have an idea* Hey, I think Holly and Brocc need some "alone time". Let's go guys. Brocc: *Telepathy: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!* Horenso:*Telepathy: You're gonna thank me for this* Matthew: *Telepathy: I find this quite entertaining* Holly R.: *Telepathy: Y'know Holly H. is a saiyan too so she could be hearing this whole thing* (Everybody leaves the room) Brocc: So... Holly H.: What i just said was a joke in case you're wandering heh heh Brocc: Oh okay. *Thoughts: THANK YOU GOD!!!* Horenso:*pops head through the door;sing-songy* You weren't joking. Haha*leaves* Holl H.: I WAS JOKING!!! Brocc: SHUT UP HORENSO!!! Krillin: So what do you think they're talking about? Horenso: Holly just said it was joke, I'll be right back*walks past the door* I know you weren't joking*walks back to the group* Brocc: Horenso, I will beat the crap outta you if you don't SHUT UP!!! Holly H.: Nevermind...*Walks back inside the house* Matthew: *Thoughts: Wow things got worse....this is gonna get messy.* Horenso: I'm such a jerk hahaahah! Holly R.: That makes 2 jerks then *Glares at Matthew* Matthew: NOPE! We are not starting another argument from now on i will not even talk to you! Miku: Wow Holly R.: Shut up Miku! Horenso: I was joking, do you really think I'm a jerk? Holly R.: Well i think you are you made Holly H. cry! Horenso: Well, I'll apologize, but.....IT WAS MATT'S IDEA! Matthew: What the? Hey don't try and pin this on me! Holly R.: MATTHEW WAS IT YOUR IDEA!? Matthew: *Ignores Holly* Holly R.: GRRRR! Horenso: Well, while you to do this, I'm going to apologize to Holly H. Good luck*winks at Matt* Holly R.: Well was it your idea? Matthew: *Thoughts: Grrr her voice is so annoying! I need to get outta here....maybe with Miku ok here i go* Holly R.: Well? Matthew: Hey Miku do you wanan go grab an ice cream? Miku: Sure! Holly R.: *Entire face turns red* GRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (Kalib and Austin jump into some bushes to hide) (Cuts to Rigor. Rigor is trying to feed an infant who wears a diaper and has hair in the style of Separi's but as short as Rigor's.) Rigor: *Looks up* Odd... a thrill of fear just filled me. Matthew: Well miku we should hurry before she screams really loud Miku: Right! (The 2 fly away before Holly lets all of her anger out) Holly H.: What is going on!? *Peeks her head out of the door* Horenso: Oh there you are. I need to talk to you. I'll explain everything! Holly R.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! (At Kami's lookout) Mr. Popo: I sense a disturbance in the force... Dende: Uhhh. Mr Popo.... that's not from... Mr. Popo: Oh, don't mind me. Austin: Ow! My freaking ear drums Brocc: Horenso, you're an *curses* Austin: Are you talking to me? Brocc: No, not you. Horesno just made me mad. Austin: Oh. Holly R.: I am sick of Matthew being annoying! Kalib: Calm down Brocc: *Thoughts: That Matthew really pissed her off. They better fix this or I'm outta here!* Horenso: Well sorry, it's not like you've not pissed me off. Wouldn't have to if you'd make your move. Brocc: I was but you kept interupting! Remember this *Says sing-songy* "You weren't joking! Ha!" I think I should go talk to her... Horenso: About what?! Brocc: Dude, YOU MADE HER CRY!!! Horenso: Oh yeah....*scratches chin* ah you live and you learn... Brocc: *Sighs* Holly R.: Ok......i'm calm now.... (Matthew and Miku return) Matthew: I heard a dying animal whats going on!? Holly R.: SHUT YOUR FREAKING FACE I WAS ALL CALM AND NOW YOU CAME BACK! Matthew: Ok then? Holly R.: HA YOU JUST TALKED TO ME HAHAHAHAHAHA Matthew: Whatever... Brocc: OH MY GOD!!! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! *Flies away* Horenso: *falls over laughing in bushes, then jumps up quickly looking serious* Holly and Mat, this consistent fighting is driving us all mad. I suggest that you two stay away from each other for a few hours, clear your heads and then work it out. Matthew: See thats the issue. She wants to work it out but i'm just done with her, i'm trying to move on and she won't accept it. Horenso: Move on from what exactly? Matthew: Move on from holly i just told you that. i am done with her. Horenso: *Stares at Matt angrily* Matthew: Why are you so mad? Holly R.: Because you suck thats why he is mad Matthew: Whatever. Horenso: Apologize.*continues staring angrily* Episode 5: The Breaking Point Matthew: Apologize for what? I did nothing wrong! All i did was break up with holly even though we weren't in a relationship in the first place Horenso: I'll repeat again: Apologize (glares harder) Matthew: *Thoughts: I'm sick of this Holly pushes me around Brocc and horenso think i'm a jerk because of holly, and now David is my enemy i'm sick of it so i'll say this* .......NO! Horenso: I hope you realize what you're doing. Matthew: Yes i do realize what i'm doing and i don't care what you do. Horenso: You should...*powers up; a red aura appears and begins to approach Matt* Matthew: Wait are you actually going to fight me over something that isn't even your buisness? Horenso: No, I'm gonna fight you because I just don't plain like you.*red aura grows* Brocc: Horenso, stop! Matthew: So you just dont like me? Well thats not very nice Holly R.: Says the guy who hates me. Matthew: I LIKE YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! Just not in that way. Now horenso are you sure you wanna do this? *Charges up energy* Horenso: You've been asking for this, now I'm going to give it to you.*goes super saiyan 2* Brocc: I said STOP!!! *Transforms into a SSJ2 and binds Horenso with energy rings* Matt, you better back up. It's hard to comtrol him like this. Geez Horenso I'm not even gone for 3 hours and your going nuts already! (Goku returns) Goku: Hey guys i found the dragonballs after i finished dinne! Oh a fight i wanna watch *Puts down the dragon balls and watches* Matthew: Hey Horenso why do you care about mine and holly's issues i mean its not like you like her or anything. Horenso: And if I do?*breaks free, continues walking* Get ready everyone, there's gonna be fireworks! Brocc: No there won't be. *Stands in front of Matt to protect him* You and I have the same amount of power, Horenso. If we fight, this battle will go nowhere. Horenso: If fighting my best friend, my brother means fighting the man I hate... So be it. Brocc: If that's how you wanna do it, fine. But let's skip the warm up. HHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Transfoms into a Super Saiyan 3^ Horenso: Fine by me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*Goes Super Saiyan 3* Brocc: One last chance Horenso do you really wanna do this? I'm not holding back if you say yes. Matthew: Brocc no. I'd rather fught him myself then sit by and watch as a friendship gets torn. Horenso: Whoever's fighting, let's do this. Brocc: Leave it alone, Matt. I'm doing this. Damn you. Cause of your issues I have to fight my best friend. Matthew: You don't have to idiot! I already told you i would do it mysef! Horenso: Hehe... let's start.*Instant Transmissions behind Brocc and knees him in the back, then clenches both hands and drops them from above on Brocc's head* Brocc: Haa! *Uses an explosive wave to push Horenso back* {C}Rigor's Voice: YOU IMMATURE CHILDREN! Goku: Uhhhhh Rigor you better stay back Horenso: *About to fire a ki blast, stops* What...? Brocc: Stay out of this Rigor! Do you see Horenso's eyes? They're full of hate. I have to fight Horenso cause if Matthew does, he'll eat him alive. Rigor: *Launches down, fists outstretched, hits both Brocc AND Horenso, smashing them into a crater* Matthew: WOAH! DUDE!!! Horenso: Heh...so much for being friends huh? Rigor: *Is in super saiyan 2, hair occasionally flickers green* I can't believe this! Look at you two! Brocc: Don't blame me Rigor! Horenso wants to kill Matt! What's wrong with you Horenso TALK TO US!!!!! Austin: This could get ugly. Kalib: Yep i'm outta here Austin: Right behind ya (The 2 leave) Goten: I'm so sorry! I missed the concert! What is happening? Horenso: Get OFF!!!! *Large explosion blows off Brocc and Rigor. Horenso is seen, pupils now red* Brocc: He's consumed with hate. I can't do anything for him anymore. Rigor, we're gonna have to kill him. Goten: WHAT????? HOW MUCH DID I MISS??????????? Brocc: Come on Rigor we have to kill him. Once we bring him back with the dragon balls maybe he'll calm down. Horenso:*appearing behind them* Kill me? KILL ME?!!? So that's what it has come to. Killed by friends. I won't allow it. Brocc: HORENO!!! CALM DOWN!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!??? Goku: Goten you should get out of here look even Krillin is leaving. Goten: Fine, but just prevent anyone dieing. *flies away* Brocc: HORENSO!!! CALM DOWN!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!??? Talk to us, man. This battle is breaking our friendship *Makes a sad face *Why do you hate Matthew so much? Matthew: Yeah what did i do to you!? Horenso: The way... the way he treats Holly.... his personality... the way he walks, talks..... It angers me. But not as much AS MY FRIENDS WANTING TO KILL ME*charges at Brocc and Rigor* Brocc: ........................................ I have no choice. Horenso: *Kicks both repeatedly* Brocc: *Flies up in the air and charges a Bullet Rain* I know you've seen me use this technique. You know I'm going to make it split, but that's not all I'm going to do. Matthew: OW! Haven't you ever heard the phrase worry about your own problems? If you haven't then i seriously consider listening to it right now. Brocc: You really plan on fighting a guy like Horenso? He'll tear you apart! Matthew: Well we need all the help we can get don't we? Rigor: That's enough! *Powers up* Sorry, Horenso... something's wrong, and I have to bust out a new move. Brocc: Are you gonna kill him? Horenso: Kill me. Do it. Miku: Count me in too. Matthew: Miku i really don't wnat you to get hurt please go. Miku: But i want to help Matthew: You're not even a saiyan so how would you be able to beat him. Miku: I dont know but i have to try Brocc: If you really want to die that badly then fine! *Throws Bullet Rain, then binds Horenso with energy rings* Matthew: Miku....go...now. Miku: ......fine...just please be careful. Brocc: *Stops blast but didn't entinguish it* Miku! Stay outta this! {C}Rigor: My turn! *Creats two Eraser Cannons, puts them toghether behind back* KA... ME... Brocc: I guess I'll just use mine too. Rigor! Whenever you're ready! Rigor: HA... ME.... NOW! *Disappears* Brocc: Alright! *Throws Bullet Rain, but doesn't split it* Matthew: Hey Horenso it says distraction on the ground! Rigor: *Appears in front of Horenso, holding the attack* Sorry, buddy. HAAAA!!! *Fires off TWO Eraser Kamehamehas, engulfing the Saiyan* Horenso: *dying on the ground* Uhhhh..... Rigor: *Stands over Horenso* Horenso.... why'd you have to do it? I've nearly killed you once! I didn't want to do it again! Matthew: Brocc how did he go down so easily? Brocc: Say your last words Horenso, then I'm finishing you. Horenso: My final words? I...will..never...forgive you....*coughs out blood, then dies* Rigor: ..... Brocc:............................................................................ Rigor: *Walks away, taking off* Brocc: *Flies down to Horenso's body, goes back to base form* ........................ (Meanwhile in Otherworld) Horenso: This is otherworld? Never thought I'd see so soon.... Brocc: My best friend... I can't believe I helped kill my best friend.............. Holly R.: It's my fault... Holly H.: How? Holly R.: Me ay stupid emotions i should've just forgot about matt like he decided to ignore me Brocc: Looks angrily at Matthew and Holly R.* You guys couldn't just fix your damn issues? Look at what you made me do! Matthew: *Cough* Dragon Balls *Cough* Brocc: That's not what I'm worried about Matthew: Didn't you hear his last words!? He said he'd never forgive me... Rigor: *Sitting on a rock by the ocean, breif flashback of him fighting Horenso on their old home, sighs* Matthew: Rigor are you ok? Brocc: *Starts walking away, back to Horenso's body. Has a flashback of those chilling words Horenso said* "I will never forgive you." Holly H.: Well of course they aren't ok matt they had to kill their own friend. Brocc: *Looks at Holly H.* ............................................. (Otherworld, Horenso is sitting in line, waiting to see his fate: Hell or Heaven) Horenso: Ugh... this line lasts forever. Holly H.: I know how you feel Brocc......i had to kill a friend once. Brocc: Really? Holly H.: Yeah....her name was Maddie. It started 7 years ago when Frieza was still around... Brocc: That guy Frieza huh? I always wanted to kill him for what he did. *Sighs* I think I'm just gonna go back home... Horenso: (Thinking) I wonder if they're gonna wish me back... They better not. Brocc: You guys can wish him back if you want... I really don't care anymore... Rigor: *Lifts hand, clenches in fist. Hair flickers green again* Brocc: Rigor, why does that keep happening to your hair? Rigor: Spurts of anger... Brocc: Spurts of... anger? Rigor: Anger. Brocc: Well you seem really pissed, cause it's really glowing. Holly H.: Ueah it's kinda creeping me out Rigor: I'm fine. Brocc: So what now? Rigor: *Shrugs* Wish Horenso back? Brocc: I'm not really looking foward to that. Rigor: Yeah... we should probably bring Miku back to her place. Brocc: But what if David tries to get to her? Rigor: We'll stop him again. Brocc: Okay. Miku: Actually i kinda don't want to go back Matthew: Why not? Miku: Well i'm kind of sick of performing on stage 24/7 Matthew: Oh come on i'm sure its not that bad Miku: I'm not joking i am forced to perofrm twenty four hours a day seven days a week Brocc: So they're just abusing you, making you work all day!? Rigor: You know what? We all need a vacation. Brocc: Yeah... Rigor: So, let's go on one! Brocc: What?! Really?! Where a beach?! Rigor: If we can find one, then we can start packing. Brocc: It would be nice to relax for a change. (Otherworld) Horenso: Finally! King Yemma: Let's see... Name? Horenso: Horenso the Saiyan King Yemma: Hmmmm.... Horenso: Hell, I already know. King Yemma: Nope, Heaven. Horenso: WHAT?!?! Bulma: We're right here at Kame House we're surrounded by water so.....it's kinda like a beach Matthew: Good idea that way we wont have to worry about packing and stuff Yamcha: *Thoughts: Ugh this is probobly gonna cost me my entire wallet but i don't give a damn its for Bulma* Hey Bulma why don't we take a vacation to Hawaii i'll pay for all of us Rigor: Sounds good to me. Brocc: Woah *Thoughts: Yamcha must really be trying to get Bulma, first the concert, now Hawaii???* Yamcha: *Checks his Wallet**Thoughts: Yep i was right...my entire wallet i have just enough to pay for everyone* Brocc: So you got the dough? Rigor: *Stands up* If we're all agreed, I'm going to go get my family, and pack. Brocc: Only if Yamcha got the dough. Yamcha: Yep i got it Brocc: Cool so we can all go. Go get your family, Rigor. Rigor: *Takes off, nodding* Episode 6: Vacation Mstthew: Ok time to pack, miku do you have anything to pack? Miku: Nope i'm a vocaloid i can change whenever i want Audtin: I don't beleive you Miku: *Snaps her fingers as she changes instantly into her school outfit* Beleive me now? Matthew: Wow thats pretty cool! Brocc: Can you change peole's clothes, too? Miku: Sorry i can't i'm only programmed to be able to change my own. Bulma: I can fix that Goku: *Whispers to miku: No she cant......she blew up a space pod while trying to fix it once* Brocc: *Chuckles* I heard that! Miku: *Hides behind Matt* Don't let her re-program me please! Bulma: Goku what did you tell her? Goku: Oh uh nothing heh heh oh gee look at the time we better get going on that vacation Brocc: I vote we fix Miku. I can't wear Saiyan armor! Miku: WHAT!? Krillin: I second that, so we won't have to go through the hassle of packing Miku: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Brocc: Bulma, please don't break her! Miku: If you don't want her to break me then why did you vote for her to re-program me Matthew: Ok guys thats enough nobody is getting re-programed Brocc: *Sighs* Fine. I'll get some of Roshi's clothes. Yamcha: Ok i'll see you all at the airport in an hour Brocc: Okay *Goes in the Kame House* Matthew: I'll go to my house to pack Kalib: Same here Brocc: *Looks through Master Roshi's closet* Hm... this guy has some pretty good beach clothes. Actually, beach clothes are all he has! Hm... I like this one! *Pulls out a shirt* (Otherworld) Horenso: How did I make it to heaven? King Yemma: Well, you saved countless amounts of people Horenso: But I've killed many too... King Yemma: Would you rather have me change my mind? Horenso: NO NO NO. King Yemma: Or, you could go see King Kai. Horenso: King who?? (Back at Kame House) Rigor: *Lands with Separi and kid* Hey guys! Brocc: *Comes out with an open light blue shirt, showing all of his muscles, and red shorts* Can you guys hurry? I'm already packed. Goten: *Has his suitcase packed* I'm ready! I'm sorry I haven't been here lately...I've just had...things to do. Rigor: What things to do? Brocc: Rigor, leave the guy alone. It's HIS personal buisness. Rigor: That just puts the wrong kind of thoughts in my head. Brocc: If it's that important, he'll tell us. If it's not, just forget about it. Rigor: *Raies eyebrow* I didn't tell you I was leaving, that was important. Brocc: I been forgot about that. That was the past. It doesn't matter now. Rigor: Yes, nearly cutting me in half deserves to be forgotten. If Horenso hadn't taught me some Instant Transmission, I would be dead now. Separi: Rigor, shut up. Brocc: What are you talking about "cutting you in half"? Rigor: *Sighs* I don't know what you attack was even called. You caught me leaving, we fought, you used that energy attack. I dodged. Remember now? Brocc: OH, you mean Slicer Attack? Yeah, I was kinda mad. Sorry about that. It doesn't matter, anyway, I knew you'd be able to dodge it. Rigor: Doesn't mean your other blows didn't hurt. Separi: Rigor... Brocc: Why are you so stuck up on the past don't act like you didn't fight back. Rigor: Oh, yeah *chuckles* I did land some good hits there... you did scare the hell out of me, jumping out and yelling "TRAITOR!" Brocc: ............... Separi: Let's just go. Rigor: Agreed. Brocc: Is everybody packed? Goten: I sort of..got a new girlfriend. Brocc: ...! Can we meet this lady??? Rigor: And my suspiscions are confirmed. Matthew: What suspiscions?? Rigor: He met a lady. Brocc: *Softly elbows Goten in the arm* So, what's her name? Kalib: Yeah lets hear it Brocc: Don't be shy, Goten. Who is she???? Eli:I bet Valese!Also how'd I get here?Oh yeah,I sensed Goten and decided to use Instant Transmission. Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF Category:Collaboration